Card handling devices used in the gaming industry are used for increasing the efficiency, security and game speed in live table games such as blackjack, baccarat and various forms of poker. Card handling devices, such as card shufflers, may perform a variety of functions including randomly shuffling one or more decks of playing cards in an efficient and thorough manner. In a live table game, it is important that the playing cards are shuffled in an efficient and thorough manner to prevent players from having an advantage by knowing the position of specific cards or groups of cards in the final arrangement of cards delivered in the play of the game. Additionally, it is advantageous to have the playing cards shuffled in a very short period of time in order to minimize any delay in the play of the game.
There is a need for methods and apparatuses to provide increased system efficiency, reliability, and use details of a card handling devices.